Project: Endgame
by Phoenix Nova
Summary: Trouble is brewing in Miami when two Air Force Officers show up to hire Michael, Sam, and Fi to track down a growing threat
1. Ch 1: Who Are These Guys?

I decided to try to change things from strictly SGA, please bear in mind I don't own Stargate or Burn Notice. Please read, reviewers are appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

**Burn Notice **

**Project: Endgame **

**Chapter 1 - Who are theses guys?**

A man in an Armani suit sat at a table outside a Miami café. Just staring, subtly keeping his focus on something that caught his attention. Nothing was between him and what he was staring at, with the exception of people walking down the street.

Another man, dressed in more casual clothes came to the café, and took a seat in a vacant seat, next to his friend.

"Hey, Mikey."

Michael Weston just stared, not even paying any mind to his friend, Sam Axe.

"Okay." Sam said dropping a brown paper bag onto the table. "Mr. Halvorsen, just wanted to express his gratitude. Two hundred and fifty thousand times."

Michael continued to stare, completely ignoring the money Sam placed before him. His mind wasn't on the money. It was else where.

"Are you ok, Mikey?"

After a long silent moment, Michael finally spoke up. "There are two people watching me."

On the other side of the café there were two people. One was wearing a military uniform, the other was in a white shirt, and three quarter length black leather jacket.

_Deciding who is watching you is a game, who ever looks like they're trying not to look at you while looking at you. Odds are they're watching you very close. It also helps when they're wearing black leather, or wearing a uniform, and everyone around them is in a bathing suit._

"Wow! They suck at this!" Sam bluntly announced, then took a closer look.

"Yeah, they don't look like Feds." Sam observed.

"They're not." Michael silently replied.

"I wonder what they want." Sam wondered.

"We're about to find out." Michael replied as The two people got up and proceeded towards Michael and Sam.

"Michael Westen?" the man in the air force uniform began.

_If someone is looking for you, there are usually two reasons: They want to kill you, or they need you. If you're not dodging bullets in the first few minutes, then they probably need you._

The man looked at Sam, to which point Sam got the hint, grabbed the brown paper bag and excused himself.

Michael held up his hand, as if to wave someone off.

"Do I know you?" Michael whimsically asked.

"No, my name is Major Paul Davis, I'm with the Pentagon."

"And how do yo know me?" Michael asked.

Major Davis reached into a briefcase, and pulled out a file, then passed it to Michael.

"You've been quite busy around here, Mr. Weston." the other person, an attractive blond woman interrupted.

"Oh, you've even got pictures." Michael said, looking at the file, emphasizing the word 'pictures'.

Major Davis looked impatient, but the woman seemed more patient.

"We can't go into what's going on, but we need your help."

"You need my help?" Michael asked dubiously.

The woman throws a glance at Major Davis.

Major Davis hands Michael another folder. Looking inside is a photo, and a brief report on a person, with a name under the picture that said, 'Athena.'

Reading the file, Michael made an assumption. "Athena, Greek Goddess of War."

Michael looked up from reading the file. "I take it this woman is."

The woman answered Michael's question before he finished asking it.

"Crazy? Not so much. She's a little ego-maniacal." The woman said. "She is also known as Charlotte Mayfield, but it's possible she might be using a different alias."

"And what is it you want me to do?" Michael asked.

"Help us find her, and apprehend her."

"And why don't you do this without me?" Michael asked.

"She'll know if someone from our organization is looking for her. You might be a fresh face."

The woman placed a piece of paper on the table and slid it across to Michael.

Michael picked it up.

"Wow!" Michael said sarcastically. "Twenty-thousand dollars."

"To start. That should cover expenses. You'll get another million when she's been captured." the woman said.

_When someone starts offering money in the six-digit range, that's when people start dying in equally large groups. You need to tread cautiously, because you're on very thin ice. Of course it doesn't hurt to have more information._

"What else can you tell me?" Michael asked.

"That depends will you take the job?" Major Davis asked.

Michael didn't respond.

After a minute Major Davis picked up his brief case. He and the woman began to get up and walk away.

"I'll think about it." Michael asked. "How do I find you?"

"Don't call us, we'll call you." the woman said, then followed Major Davis to a waiting car.

Michael found Sam, and Fiona, who he waved off earlier sitting several tables away. Shockingly Sam had a beer in his hand.

"What did they want?" Fiona asked.

"Well, Major Davis, and his female associate needed my help in capturing someone claiming to be the Greek Goddess of War." Michael explained.

"So, we're looking for a nut in a haystack?" Sam asked.

"That's what it looks like." Mike replied. "But according to this dossier, this 'Athena' has access to some heavy duty fire power. She could hurt a lot of people." Michael explained.

_A threat, whether sane or not, is still a threat._

Sam see what your FBI buddies can dig up on her, she's been known to go by the alias Charlotte Mayfield."

"Can it wait til later, I was ..." Sam was cut off by a stern glance from Michael. "I'll see what I can dig up."

Sam went to a quiet place to get things going.

"Fi, according to the file, she may have contacts in Miami. If that's the case, Barry may know a thing or two about it."

* * *

I am a little out the norm, but I can't wait to see where things go from here.


	2. Ch 2: Mission Accepted!

In my last chapter there were some good questions...I intend to ignore all of them J/K those questions I had either considered and have something in mind, or had not considered and I'm gonna have to make something up along the way.

* * *

Burn Notice

Project: Endgame

Chapter 2 - Mission Accepted!

Michael arrived at one his friends favorite bars, somewhere in Miami.

Seeing Sam at a table in the back he approached, and sat down across from Sam, who had a half finished Mojito on the table.

"You won't believe what I found out about Ms. Mayfield." Sam said.

"Let me guess, you found something suspicious." Michael guessed.

"You better believe it, the alias 'Charlotte Mayfield' was linked to a super secret group known as 'The Trust'. They were formed by a rogue group of N.I.D. operatives." Sam explained. "You don't wanna know how many favors I had to pull to get this information."

"Where does Charlotte Mayfield fit in to all this?" Michael wondered aloud.

"This is where things got interesting. She lead the group after some of their key members went missing." Sam replied.

"You think she had them killed?" Michael asked.

"Who knows, she could have been in the right place at the right time." Sam guessed.

"Well, according to Barry, she's got some guys that set up shop here in town." Michael revealed.

"Gun runners? Jewel thieves?" Sam asked.

"They run an arcade." Michael said.

"And the Arcade is a front for. . . " Sam said expecting a dark, sinister venture.

"No idea, they might just be funding something else all together, they don't really know much about their employer." Michael explained.

"Are you going to go say hi?" Sam wondered.

"Barry had his guys set something up." Michael replied. "I'm gonna need you to take point on this."

"Sure thing, Mikey. What do you need?" Sam asked.

"You're my middle man. Sinister, paranoid." Michael replied.

"The calm before the storm?" Sam concluded.

Michael nodded. "Now your meeting is in two hours."

"Can do, Mikey." Sam said then took another sip from the glass on the table.

"I'll meet you back at the loft." Michael said then, excused himself.

* * *

**Michael's Loft**

A black Charger pulled into a run-down parking spot.

Getting out Michael noticed something was off about his door.

Upon closer inspection he finds something unsettling.

_When you've spent enough time in covert intelligence, you develop a heightened sense of awareness, and you can usually tell when your base has been compromised. But when they do a sloppy job, they're either an amateur or they want to send you a message, either way, you usually don't have anything to worry about. Usually._

Opening the door, Michael saw the attractive blond woman sitting in his green chair.

"I let myself in, I hope you don't mind." the woman said, a yogurt in her hand.

"Help yourself to a yogurt." Michael said sarcastically.

Michael walked over to his fridge and got himself a yogurt.

"That reminds me." Michael said peeling the cover off the yogurt, and dipping his spoon in.

"We were never properly introduced." Michael smiled.

The woman looked down, then back at Michael.

"I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, from the United States Air Force." Carter said. "Have you considered our offer?"

_In most cases it's not a good idea to show that you've committed to someone else's cause without enough of the right information. You usually have to get a little more out of them, and that often means you have to show your hand._

"I've already done some digging. She has some guys that set up shop here in Miami. A member of my team is going to a meeting with them." Michael revealed. "And Fi, she did a little digging on the operation that 'Athena's men have set up. Just in case, they want to play hard ball." Michael explained.

"Your team?" Carter asked defensively. "You didn't have clearance to . . ." Carter was cut off.

"You never said anything about clearance." Michael gleefully retorted.

Carter backed down, then looked towards the door.

"Who is she?" Carter asked indicating someone at the door.

Michael turned to see his old flame, Fiona.

"That, is Fiona." Michael continued what he was saying, only directed the remainder at Fiona. "Fi, what did you find?" Michael asked.

"Charlotte's boys got sloppy. They left a trail that any idiot could pick up on." Fiona said glaring at Carter.

Fi slapped a file down on the counter, Michael and Carter began to peruse the contents.

"This guy, he looks familiar." Michael said.

"He's Victor Price." Carter began. "He used to be a front man for the trust."

"So, that would give him a tie to Charlotte Mayfield." Michael began.

"It might." Carter surmised.

Michael stepped away from the counter to answer his ringing cell phone.

"Yeah, Mom."

Carter turned to Fiona.

Fi just stared back, untrusting.

Carter was about to say anything, but instead smiled, and kept her mouth closed.

After a few minutes Michael came back.

"Is there a problem?" Carter asked.

"My Mom is just looking for something." Michael replied.

Sam took a seat, and was offered a drink. Painfully he declined.

"So, Mr. Finley. What is it we can do for you?"

"Actually, Mr. Price, I need you and your boys to pack up and leave Miami." Sam said.

Victor let out a chuckle.

"Why would we do that?" Victor defensively asked.

"Because my employer now runs Miami." Sam pushed.

"Oh really? I had no idea that another arcade center was opening." Victor mocked

"There isn't, you're just going to pack up, and leave town." Sam said.

"And why would we do that?"

"Because my employer has plans, that you don't factor into. We can, of course, compensate you financially." Sam explained.

"How much money are we talking?" Victor asked.

_When you're trying to lure your target into the open, the two options are throw around a lot of money, or make yourself look like a threat. In most situations, throwing money would be best. Most people send an assassin to deal with a threat._

"Two million." Sam offered.

"I may need time to consider your offer.

"In that case I'll need to contact my associate. No guarantees." Sam said, then stood, shook Victor's hand, and excused himself.

_When you offer your competition a lot of money to pick up and leave, one of two things happens: They pick up and leave, or they talk to their boss. If they're loyal, they'll talk to their boss. This is where a G.P.S. tracking chip comes in handy._

Sam walked away, and passed a car, looked around and ducked.

Sam used this opportunity to plant the tracking chip. Then Sam got up, brushed himself off, and walked away.

* * *

Alright, that concludes Chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed it, please don't forget to review or something. My improvement depends on feedback. I promise to make up coming chapter bigger, or better, which ever comes first.


	3. Ch 3: Worst Case Scenario

This is a chapter I was very excited to write, when you read it you'll understand why.

* * *

Burn Notice - Project: Endgame

Chapter 3 - Worst Case Scenario

It had been 16 hours since Sam planted the tracking chip on Victor Price's car.

Sam found Michael working on a bug to plant.

"How's Victor doing?" Michael asked.

"I'm not sure. He left, and went to a house in West Palm Beach. He came back two hours later, and his car hasn't been moved since." Sam explained.

"I may be able to help with that." Carter said standing in the open door.

"Colonel Carter, won't you join us." Michael sarcastically invited.

Carter approached. "Miami P.D. got an anonymous tip and found Victor Price's body in a dumpster two blocks from his car, but that's not the bad news. ." Carte said handing a piece of paper to Sam.

_When your target starts eliminating their own people, either they don't trust them or they just did something really stupid._

"This could be worse." Michael said as Sam looked at the paper.

"It's not your name on a 'wanted dead or alive' poster." Sam countered.

_Of course, when they start offering fifty-thousand for one of your guys dead or alive. It's their way of saying 'back off', in cases like these I found vanishing a good, healthy hobby._

"Not that it hasn't been there before. But I find it odd that it says 'Sam Axe' and not Chuck Finley'." Michael said. Then noticed they were one man short, or rather one woman short.

_A blown cover I.D. isn't really a problem. But when your target seems to be able to see through your cover I.D., that's a very serious problem. _

"Where's Fi?" Michael asked, moments before his phone rang.

Michael answered

"Where are you, Fi?" Michael asked

Michael listened while Fiona explained where she was, and what she was doing.

"Are you insane?" Michael asked, then stopped. "Yes, I did just ask that. Look just get back to the loft. Sam has a price on his head." Michael explained. Then added. "Yes, again."

Michael didn't notice but Carter had walked away to make a call.

"I've convinced my superiors that the situation is escalating, they'll soon connect you to Sam." Carter began.

"As well as Fi, and my Mom." Michael said.

"We need to get you two out of Miami."

"With my Burn Notice, I can't leave Miami." Michael advised. "Not without getting killed, or arrested."

"You think I was going to sneak you out the front door?" Carter asked.

Michael and Sam looked at each other.

Carter pulled a small radio from her jacket.

"Carter to _General Hammond_, we're ready to beam." Cater said.

"Ready to ..." Michael started.

Instantly the three of them were enveloped by a flash of brilliant white light.

When the light faded, they weren't in the loft.

"Beam?" Michael finished.

Michael saw the planet Earth from the bow window on the bridge. Sam squinted at the planet below, then looked at the beer in his hand.

"Maybe I should stop drinking?" Sam suggested to himself, then he paused before taking a drink.

"Michael Westen, welcome aboard the Earth ship, _General Hammond_." Carter said. "This way, please." Carter directed Michael and Sam off the bridge, and into the corridor.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. But there's someone that's looking for Sam, and if she connects Sam to me, then my Mom and Fi are in trouble." Michael summarized, his point was implied.

"We've already sent people to keep an eye on them." Carter promised, Michael still felt uneasy.

* * *

**Miami - Madeline Westen Residence**

Madeline opened the door following a knock from the other side.

Outside was a man in a formal Air Force uniform, he was flanked by two other people only one of which was dressed in an Air Force uniform, the other was dressed in civilian clothing. "Who are you?" Madeline demanded.

"I'm Major Paul Davis, from the Pentagon. I'm here on behalf of your son." Major Davis announced, removing his hat.

"What has Michael gotten himself into this time?" Madeline asked dubiously.

"Actually, it was Sam. But your son was concern that they might come looking for him, and use you as leverage." Major Davis explained.

"Is someone trying to kill Sam?" Madeline asked in shock.

"We should probably talk inside." Major Davis urged.

Reluctantly, Madeline invited Major Davis and the other two in.

Over the next few minutes Major Davis explained the situation, omitting the Air Force's responsibility. After all, the only thing that mattered was the safety of Madeline Westen.

"The point is, soon or later the situation would have escalated. Many millions of people would have died." Daniel Jackson summarized.

Madeline noticed the older of the two, just waving his hand in front of his face is if try to clear the air.

"Does he talk?"

The other man in uniform looked at Major Davis, then back at Madeline.

"Only when they let me."

"Jack!" Daniel snapped, as if trying to keep a little child in-line.

"General O'Neill." It was someone waiting outside.

General O'Neill responded with an annoyed "What?!"

Weapons were heard being discharged, not one that was familiar, but sounded bad.

Hearing that, General O'Neill and Major Davis drew their side arms and proceeded to the window.

The phone rang, not knowing what was about to happen, Madeline went to answer.

By the time they got to the window several men in black had already broken through the line, and three men were standing on to porch.

With a swift kick the front door flew open.

"Daniel, get her out of here." O'Neill yelled.

"There's a back door." Madeline said, and quickly headed for the back door.

But there were four men their to block the way.

Madeline dropped the phone.

All four were holding another kind of alien weapon.

"Cake?" Jack offered.

Each person received one shot, and they were rendered unconscious.

One of the men picked up the phone, from the other side they heard a woman's voice. "Madeline? Hello?"

* * *

**Atlantis - Main control room.**

"Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Carter is requesting permission to beam down." Chuck announced.

"Granted." Richard Woolsey replied.

Light filled the room, then faded leaving Carter, Michael, and Sam.

"Welcome back, Colonel Carter." Woolsey said after descending the stairs.

Woolsey turned to Michael. "Mr. Westen, welcome to Atlantis."

Woolsey turned to meet Sam's gaze.

"Sam, it's been a while." Woolsey said.

"Has it?" Sam asked.

Woolsey redirected to Carter. "If you'll come with me."

Michael spoke up. "What about Fi?"

They continued walking as they talked.

"Ms. Glenanne must have gone into hiding once she arrived at your home when she realized you weren't there." Woolsey suggested.

"Not Fi." Michael declared.

"Excuse me?" Woolsey asked.

"I think what Mike is trying to say is that Fiona doesn't hide." Sam explained.

"I'm sure she's fine, given her history. Not to mention training in her profession." Carter consoled.

Suddenly Chuck spoke up.

"Mr. Woolsey, I have a message from Stargate Command."

Woolsey, Carter, Mike and Sam walked up the stairs to the control room.

"Let's hear it." Woolsey.

"Atlantis base, this is Stargate Command, we just received a message from Athena. 'We have Mrs. Westen, if you want her back from Sam Axe to the planet you refer to as P4C-191.' Athena also managed to hijack the _Odyssey_."

Woolsey backed away from the terminal.

"Is that bad?" Sam asked.

Woolsey looked at Sam and in a somber tone replied. "Worst case scenario."

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I would like to warn all my readers, I have big plans for future chapters. Please be kind, review. Thank you/


	4. Ch 4: Search and Rescue

Thank you for your patience, I give you chapter 4

* * *

**Burn Notice - Project: Endgame**

**Chapter 4 - Search and Rescue**

Michael and Sam were invited to attend the briefing in Atlantis' conference room as everyone discussed the situation, trying to get to the bottom of it, and do a little damage control.

_When you find yourself in an alien situation, whether literally or figuratively, it often helps to simply breathe. Sometimes that's not enough, in this case I recommend a brown paper bag._

"Tok'ra intelligence indicates there are at least fifteen Goa'uld ships in orbit of P4C-191, mostly Al'kesh, but there are might be more hiding in the system. There was no sign of the Odyssey." Woolsey announced.

"They may have already figured out the cloak." Carter suggested.

"If that's the case, then we may have to fire on our own ship." Woolsey soberly reminded.

"Well, the good news is, she can't fire while cloaked." Carter added.

"Let's hope so." Sam interrupted. "Or if we send our guys in, they may just get their butts kicked."

Sam looked over at Mike. "What? I've seen Star Trek ... A little." Sam admitted.

_I've noticed that combat against an opponent you can't see, works a lot like fishing. Send in your bait, and when the target takes it, then you come in guns blazing. But when your target can't attack you without revealing where they are, they just stay in the shadows until you leave or until you find them. There's also potential for a lot of collateral damage, that's when you need finesse._

"We could send in Sheppard's team to retake the Odyssey once we get within range of the transport rings." Carter suggested.

"What if they have the rings guarded?" Ronon asked.

"We'll send over one of those Goa'uld shock grenades!" Sheppard suggested.

"Shock Grenades?" Michael asked.

"They're like flashbangs, except they render anyone effected unconscious, blindness is also one of the side effects." Carter explained.

Michael was suitably impressed.

_When you have everything stacked against you, it sometimes helps if you can bluff your way out of the situation. Most often you'll need a show of force, and sometimes you can get away without it._

"I'll contact the I.O.A." Woolsey said.

"Not the I.O.A.!" Sam whined. "We might as well give Madeline up for dead."

"Not helping, Sam." Michael interrupted.

Sam realized what he said. "Sorry, Mike."

"Regardless, the I.O.A. is the one we need to convince." Woolsey said. "I'll try not to let you down, Mr. Westen. In the meantime, try not to do anything drastic."

Woolsey excused everyone from the conference room while he tried to get the I.O.A. to sign off on the mission to rescue Madeline Westen, and the retake the _Odyssey._

Michael caught Sam after the briefing.

"Two questions, Sam." Michael began.

"Who are the I.O.A. and how would you know about them?" Sam anticipated.

"Something like that." Michael confirmed.

"Let's just say, I have friends in high place." Sam gloated.

"Okay, that tells me how you knew about them. Now who are they?" Michael asked.

"They're a bunch of pansies that have way too much power." Sheppard interrupted.

Sheppard put out his hand, and introduced himself.

"Lt. Colonel John Sheppard."

"What can I do for you, Colonel?" Michael asked.

"Well, Woolsey asked me to take you to McKay's lab." Sheppard gestured for Michael and Sam to follow.

Not ten minutes later, the three people were walking down the corridors of the city, while Sheppard talked.

"Carter and McKay need to get you up to speed on the Odyssey, and the Goa'uld ships, and just about everything else, in the event the I.O.A. approves the mission." Sheppard explained.

Michael and Sam continued to follow Sheppard to Rodney's lab.

Upon entering they noticed Rodney was working on something, to which they didn't know, yet.

"What's up, McKay?" Sheppard asked.

* * *

**McKay's Lab - Eight Hours Later**

"We managed to take out the Wraith hive ship before they launched an attack on Earth." McKay finished summarizing the last few years.

"Feeding on us?" Sam asked.

"Believe me, it's not pretty." Sheppard admitted.

"I can imagine." Michael said impatiently.

"And since then we've been here of the north Californian coast." Carter said.

"Ok, back to this 'Goa'uld', Athena. You didn't talk much about her." Michael began.

"There will be plenty of time for that." Woolsey said walking into McKay's lab.

Michael approached, anticipating a 'green light'. And that's what he got.

"The I.O.A. doesn't want to leave the Odyssey in the hands of a Goa'uld. The Apollo, and the General Hammond have been called into the fight." Woolsey said, there was a 'but' at the end of the comment.

"But?" Sheppard asked.

"You may have to destroy her." Woolsey mourned.

"What?" Michael asked, emotionless.

"I know that your mother may be onboard the Odyssey, but we won't give them up without a fight." Woolsey promised.

Woolsey touched his head set. "Go ahead."

Woolsey listened for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well." Woolsey said then looked at Michael.

"Ms. Glenanne is about to beam down."

"Fi?" Michael asked.

"Oh, bad idea." Sam warned.

"She is a part of your team, isn't she?" Woolsey asked dubiously.

"Well, yeah sure, but..." Sam didn't even finish speaking.

"Let's head down to meet her." Michael said, trying to change the subject.

* * *

**Atlantis - Stargate Ops**

Fiona appeared in a flash of light, alongside two other people. One was dressed in a General's uniform while the other wore the usual Stargate Command uniform.

"General O'Neill, Doctor Jackson." Sheppard said.

"Victor?" Michael asked when he saw Daniel Jackson.

"How did you know my brother?" Daniel asked.

"It's a long story. So, I take it you heard?" Michael asked, not wanting to tell Dr. Jackson his brother was dead.

"What about him?" Daniel asked.

"...He's dead." Michael finally said.

"What? Again?" Daniel asked.

_When your in an alien environment, whether literally or metaphorically, you need to learn to accept alien ideas, cloning, people being brought back to life with alien technology. It's not part of the game, but sometimes you play a game with a twist or two._

Michael just look confused, and moved to Fi.

"So, this is where you've been hiding." Fi surmised.

Michael changed the subject.

"Fi, they have..." Michael started.

"I know, after I got to your place and found you were gone, I called your mom's house. It sounded like trouble. When I got there I found these two coming to." Fi explained. Then looked around. "We should go and rescue your mom." Fi suggested.

"We were just about to brief." Michael said.

"Sounds like fun." Fi said.

Atlantis Briefing room.

"The difficulty isn't going to be retaking the ship, it's going to be _finding_ it." Sheppard prognosticated.

"Heat." Michael said.

Every one looked at Michael, he just got a brilliant idea.

"Any vehicle uses energy, and the larger the vehicle, the more energy it uses."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Woolsey admitted.

"I think I know where you're going with this." McKay guessed.

"Do you think we could..." Michael asked.

"I don't see why not." McKay encouraged.

"Doctor McKay." Woolsey called, then realizing that if he asked his question, he would need a bottle and a half of asprin, instead he took a more directo approach.

"Can we find the Odyssey, or not?"

"We won't have much time to get into range, but the short answer is 'yes'." Rodney explained.

"We'll need to split up once we get there." Sheppard suggested.

"Clamor in the East, attack in the west. I like where you going with this." Sam added.

Chuck called Woolsey over the comm.

Woolsey listened.

"Gear up, you'll take a jumper. The _Apollo _and the _General Hammond_ are waiting for you." Woolsey said.

* * *

**Atlantis - Main jumper bay.**

Michael, Sam and Fi, met up with Sheppard's team and a team of Marines

"Fiona looked at the cigar tube that they were going to fly.

"This thing flies?"

"I had the same thought when I first saw them, but they handle pretty well." Sheppard replied.

"And they're armed to the teeth." Ronon remarked.

"Then let's hope Fi never finds herself at the controls." Sam hoped.

One by one they filed into the ship.

Fiona watched Sheppard take a seat in the pilots seat, and then the strangest thing happened. All the lights in the cockpit turned on.

Sam was sitting across from Michael.

"Are you as freaked out as I am?" Sam asked.

"He hides it well." Fi said "He'll probably have a nervous breakdown after this op is over."

With clearance to depart the jumper lifted off, exiting the bay, and engaged its cloak.

* * *

Thanks for your patience, but Chapter 4 is finally done. Please read, review, and thank you for enjoying the mess I got Michael Westen into.


	5. Ch 5: The Op

Right from day one, I had a twisted idea for this chapter. Read, enjoy, review.

* * *

Burn Notice - Project: Endgame

Chapter 5 - The Op

The _General Hammond _dropped out of hyper space around a small moon that orbited a gas giant.

On the _General Hammond_'s bridge intel on the enemy forces in the area began to flood in.

"There are only three Ha'tak vessels, and eight Al'kesh. They're powering weapons." Walter reported.

Carter gave the order to engage the visible forces in the area.

"Target forward beam weapons on the mother ships. Fire when ready. Then take out the Al'Kesh."

_As a spy, you get used to the idea of 'collateral damage'. You don't like it, but most often there's nothing you can do except attempt a little damage control. It get's worse when your own family is in the line of fire._

"You don't think Madeline is on one of those ships your blasting?" Sam asked.

"If they are after you, then they will probably want to use her as bait. Which mean they'll likely have her captive on the Odyssey." Carter suggested.

"We're taking fire." Walter announced. "Shields are holding."

"Besides, we're not detecting the tracking device General O'Neill planted on her back in Miami." Carter admitted.

"Tracking device?" Michael asked.

"You put a tracker on Madeline?" Sam asked. "Can't you just use that to tell us where she is?"

"If she's on the Odyssey, the cloak could be effecting how the tracking device is transmitting." Carter explained.

"Colonel Carter, they're launching Death Gliders." a crewman announced.

"Launch the 302's." Carter said, then switched on the comms.

"McKay, are you ready?" Carter asked.

* * *

**General Hammond - Forward Missile Bay**

"I'm almost ready here. Try not to fire until after you've wiped out all the Goa'uld ships. Otherwise we'll waste our only chance to retake the Odyssey." McKay begged.

* * *

**General Hammond - Bridge**

"He's a little melodramatic, isn't he?" Michael asked.

"A little." Carter confirmed.

"The last Ha'tak has been neutralized." one of the bridge personnel announced.

"We have an inbound wave of death gliders, five hundred meters and closing fast." Walter announced.

"Rail guns, open fire." Carter ordered.

One by one the inbound gliders exploded.

"Start targeting the Al'Kesh." Carter ordered.

Then Michael noticed the few remaining Al'Kesh were moving away.

_On the battle field, just because your enemy is moving away from the fight, doesn't necessarily mean they're retreating._

"They're retreating." Fiona declared.

"It's not a retreat, Fi." Michael corrected.

"He's right. They're leaving for reinforcements." Carter confirmed. "We'll have to time this just right." Carter said then turned to Sam, Michael and Fi.

"Get yourselves to the ring transporter, General O'Neill will be waiting for you there." Carter ordered. Then opened the comms again, as the remaining ships entered hyper space..

"Rodney, please tell me you're ready." Carter pleaded.

* * *

**General Hammond - Forward missile bay.**

"Ready! Go! I'm heading to the 302 bay." Rodney said clearing out of the missile bay.

* * *

**General Hammond - Bridge**

Carter watched out the forward viewer for a long moment.

"Fire!"

The missile launched from the ship.

The missile curved and slammed into an invisible field.

Carter opened a link to Sheppard's team.

"Sheppard, we've found them. Stand by for deployment."

Carter turned to one of her crew. "Call for the Apollo."

* * *

**General Hammond 302 bay**

"Understood." Sheppard said.

* * *

**General Hammond bridge**

Carter opened another channel to the ring transport room.

"General O'Neill, you're clear to move in."

* * *

**General Hammond Ring room**

"Understood." General O'Neill said.

Then motioned for a shock grenade to be place on the transporter area.

It only took a couple seconds to place and transport the shock grenade.

"Wait for it." General O'Neill said, gazing at his watch.

After a few tense seconds General O'Neill motioned a squad of Marines into position.

* * *

**Odyssey - Ring room**

The rings retracted to the floor revealing General O'Neill, Michael, Sam and Fiona. Heavily armed. The Marines were deployed in a defensive formation inside the Odyssey's ring room.

Three guards were incapacitated.

"General Hammond, this is O'Neill, we're on board. Send in the jumper cloaked." General O'Neill ordered.

"Major Riley, Hyper drive, Shields, Weapons, and cloak. Shut them down." General O'Neill ordered. Then the Marine squad departed.

General O'Neill pointed down another corridor gazing at a life-signs detector.

"She's this way." General O'Neill directed.

* * *

**General Hammond - Bridge**

"Understood, sir." Carter said, then opened a channel to Sheppard's team.

"Colonel, launch the jumper." Carter said.

* * *

**General Hammond - 302 Bay**

"Copy, launching jumper." Sheppard said.

The jumper lifted off the bay floor, and out into space.

* * *

**Odyssey - Corridors**

General O'Neill lead Michael's team towards the bridge.

"General O'Neill, Shields, weapons, and hyper-drive are off line. We're about to pull the Z.P.M., that should disable the cloak." Major Riley's voice announced over the radio.

"Fine." General O'Neill agreed. "Then get to the bridge ASAP."

* * *

**Odyssey - Bridge**

Madeline Westen was held under guard. Four people held Zat's, ready to fire.

"You still haven't told me what you want." Madeline reminded some guy gazing out the front window.

"I want Sam Axe." the man said calm, yet sadistically.

"Sam?" Madeline asked.

"Nobody interferes in Athena's affairs...and lives." the man said, glancing back.

"You're going to kill him." Madeline realized.

The man said nothing, confirming Madeline's realization, but there was something more.

"You're going to kill all of us."

One of the guards noticed something that caused great alarm. "Shields, weapons, hyper drive. Our systems are failing."

"What about the cloak?" the leader asked.

"It's offline." the guard replied.

Then did a double take, the IFF tag was a clear as a summer day.

"There's another ship coming in. It's the Apollo." The guard announced.

From the corner of her eye Madeline saw four shapes moving, three she knew well. Sam, Fiona, and her son, Michael.

Michael's team was faster on the draw than the four guards. A little P-90 fire eliminated the guards, the ring leader was unarmed, he never counted on the ship being boarded.

Soon the four marines arrived on the bridge.

"Open the 302 Bay." General O'Neill ordered.

"Michael, get her back to the General Hammond. Lt., take them to the ring room." General O'Neill ordered. Then turned to the remaining enemy. "Now, let's talk about Athena." General

O'Neill said.

"Sir." Major Riley said.

"What do you have there?" General O'Neill asked.

"According to this interior scan, I just performed there are one hundred and sixteen people on-board the Odyssey." Major Riley explained.

"Crew?" one of Major Riley's team asked.

"I don't think so, if there were prisoners, they'd be grouped up, but there are no more than four life-signs in a group, except for these five." Major Riley explained.

"That's Michael's team." General O'Neill replied.

"We could seal the bridge, and vent the rest of the atmosphere as soon as they ring back to the General Hammond." Major Riley suggested.

"Agreed, but we can't wait long." General O'Neill replied.

* * *

**Odyssey - 302 Bay**

"General O'Neill, we're on our way to the bridge."

"You might want to hurry, Major Riley is getting ready to do something nasty to the Goa'uld." General O'Neill informed.

"Oh, crap." Sheppard said.

"What?" Ronon asked.

"If I know Major Riley, he probably going to vent the atmosphere." Sheppard said.

"Is he insane?" Rodney asked.

"I suggest we hurry to the bridge." Teyla advised.

* * *

**Odyssey - Corridors**

The Lt. lead the way to the corridor to the ring room. But when they arrived they noticed the ring control pad was damaged. Michael assessed.

"Beretta." Michael guessed from the four bullet-sized holes in the pad.

"Guess we're not getting out this way." Madeline mourned.

"Mom." Michael retorted.

Michael heard a voice on the radio.

"General O'Neill, we're on our way to the bridge."

"You might want to hurry, Major Riley is getting ready to do something nasty to the Goa'uld."

"The jumper." Michael said.

"The small ship?" Sam asked.

"It's our only chance." Michael said.

"Where is the jumper?" Michael asked.

"Starboard 302 bay. This way." the Lt. replied, and they all took off.

Soon a door could be seen that said _302 Bay._

Going inside they saw the jumper. It looked like it had been left recently.

"Everyone inside." Michael said.

Filing in, they looked for a way to close the door. The Lt. hit a large button on the door frame, and the door began to close with a slow, mechanical whine.

Michael immediately took the pilot's seat, but nothing would respond.

"You don't have the gene." the Lt. informed them.

"What?" Madeline asked.

"A special gene is required to operate this technology. It was made that way by it's creators." the Lt replied.

"Do you have this gene?" Fiona asked, putting her hand on the console. The instant she did the lights came on, and the ship started up with a quick energetic whine.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam exclaimed.

* * *

Now that Madeline has been rescued, our heroes have to clear out before reinforcements arrive.

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and the surprise twist at the end.


End file.
